His Angel
by Beth Greene
Summary: She was his angel and she'll always be. Suck at summaries, sorry. DarylxOC. Starts from Season 3 R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I'm new to this so please take care of me! I used to write Anime fanfiction... but I moved all of my story to my other acc named Uehara Sakura... anyway, sorry if this is not good and I think I might have some grammars and misspelling, sorry about that.. but please Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Death**

**Words: 2.775**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Seed**

After Daryl and Rick found the prison, they calls the rest of the group and they walks to the prison. They wait as Rick starts to cut the fences so the group can get within the prison exterior. After they get in, Daryl and Glenn tie back the fence, so no walkers can enter behind them. They starts to run while the walkers growling and stretch out their arms to them, they finally stop at the prison gate.

Rick stares at the wide open front gate "It's perfect" Rick says "If we could just shut that gate, stopping those walkers from pouring more into the yard. We can pick off these walkers and take this field for tonight"

"So how the hell do we shut the gate?" Hershel ask while looking at the field that filled with walkers

"I'll do it. You guys can cover me" Glenn offers as Maggie shook her head and said "No, it's a suicide run" she tells him. "I'm the fastest" He replied simply as Rosalyn and Rick shook their head

"No. You, Maggie, Beth and T-Dog draw as many as you can over there, pop 'em through that fences" Rick said as he turned to Daryl and said "Daryl, go back to the other tower" Rick pointed out "Carol, you've become a pretty good shot, take your time, we don't have the ammo to waste" He said to Carol before turns towards Hershel and Carl "Hershel, you and Carl take this tower"

"Alright" Carl said as everyone moves to their places.

"I'll run for the gate" Rick said before turning his head towards the blonde headed British-Canadian woman

"I want you to back me up, Rosalyn" He said towards the newest member of the group

"Me? A back up? Again?" The bright blonde haired woman ask

Rosalyn Moore had joined the group back there when they're in Atlanta, when Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl went back to the city, trying to find Daryl's brother, Merle Dixon. She's separated from her family and they found her killing a bunch of walkers all by herself on the road. Rick said they can use her to fight in their group. So they helps her and brought her back to their group. Ever since that day she became pretty helpful for the group, she did everything from hunting to searching for supply and she became Rick's back up. Daryl became fond of her started to like her from day to days and finally he asked her out.

"Yes, Rose" Rick sighed

"Okay" She nodded as she took the handcuff and prepared her gun before nodding towards Rick who nodded back to Lori. Lori opens the gate and closes it after Rick and Rosalyn walks out. While the other distracted the walkers from them, Rick and Rosalyn run towards the gate and kill some of the walkers on their way. Coming from behind her, a walker starts to attack her but stopped by an arrow shoot by Daryl from the tower.

"Run!" He yelled as Rick and Rosalyn nodded before running towards the gates, Rosalyn handed him the handcuff. As Rick started to tied the gate, Rosalyn shoot some walkers that comes towards them. "Come on" Rick said as they entered a tower

"They made it" Carol laughed slightly as she and Daryl watches Rick and Rosalyn appeared on one of the tower. "Ok! Light it up!" Daryl yelled as they started to shoot the remaining walkers in the field to secure the area. Rick chuckled as Rosalyn smiled beside him before continuing to shoot. After they finished, they came down from the tower and gathered to get into the field

"We haven't had this much space since left the barn!" Carol shouted while looking around and T-dog cheered. Rosalyn laughed as she felt Daryl's hand wrapped around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and say "Good job, back up girl" he smirked as Rosalyn giggled slightly "Thanks"

After the sun set, they all make a small fireplace and gathered in a circle. Rosalyn snuggled closer to Daryl as he tighten his grip around her shoulder. They all relaxed as Hershel spokes "Bethy, sing Patty Reilly for me, I haven't heard that, I think, since your mother alive"

"Daddy, not that one please" Maggie pleads looking sadly at her father. Hershel give her a small nods before turning his head again towards Beth

"How about Parting Glass?" Hershel asks

"No one wants to hear it" She said shyly

"Why not dear?" Rosalyn smiles as Glenn nodded "Yeah, why not?"

"Ok..." She said quietly said before sitting a bit straighter and starts to sing with Maggie joins her after a while. As they finished their songs Rosalyn sighed in content

"Beautiful" Hershel said to them as Rosalyn nodded eagerly

"Better all turn in, I'll take watch over there. We've a big day tomorrow" Rick said as Glenn turned to him "What do you mean?" Glenn ask

"I know that we're all exhausted" He paused "This was a great win, but we've gotta push a bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean supply maybe in tack. They've infirmary, commissary" Rick said "And armory?" Daryl added

"That'll be outside the prison itself, not too far away. The warden's office would've the location. Weapon, food, medicine, this place could be a gold mine" He said while pointing at the prison eagerly. "Now you mention it. My medical stuff is running low" Rosalyn nodded

"But we dangerously low on ammo, we'll run out before we even make a dent" Hershel said while shaking his head. "And that's why we've to go in there... hand to hand. And after all we've been through, we can handle it, i know it. These asshole don't stand a chance" Rick said as everyone fell silent before he get up and walks away. Lori gets up heavily as Rosalyn's head pulled back from Daryl's shoulder.

"It's okay, Rosalyn. I'm fine" Lori stopped her from standing as Rosalyn nodded and lay her head back to Daryl's shoulder as he leaned his head on top of hers

* * *

The next day, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Rosalyn take the interior while the rest serve as a distraction. They stopped when they see a group of walkers gathering, Rick told them to stay behind the wall as Rosalyn pointed out to some walker in S.W.A.T gear walking towards them and the other came from the other side of the wall. Daryl shoot his crossbow at the walker and his arrow just thrown back by the helmet

"What are those?" Rosalyn ask while pushing the walkers in S.W.A.T gear away from her

"Somethin' like guards?" Maggie said as she hit the walkers but it has no effect so she push the walker away

"Cool" Rosalyn shrugged before stabbing one of the walker without any gear

"Daryl!" Rick yelled as Daryl helped him to closes the fences. One of the walker in gear grabbed Maggie and pulled her. "Maggie! Try tp pull up the helmet and stabs the neck!" Rosalyn said as Maggie did as she told her to and the walker collapse to the ground

"You see that? It worked" Maggie grinned as T-Dog pulled the helmet before Glenn stabs the neck while Rosalyn pulled the other one and Daryl stabs it. Rick angrily kicked the walkers in gear to the ground and ripped off its helmet before stabbing it in the eye. Glenn runs towards Lori and the other as Rick said "Stop"

"What? It look secured isn't it?" Glenn said

"Not when you're looking at those courtyard over there" Daryl said while pointing at the courtyard that's crowded with walkers

"We've to go inside" Rick said as they sighed and went to the inside of a cell block. Rosalyn was about to open the door, but Daryl stops her before he open the door for enter Cell Block C, take out the few remaining walkers lurking inside and find it to be secure. They picks up their stuff as Rosalyn helps Lori to walks into the cell block, where they will be staying.

"Thanks Rose... I think I'm fine now" Lori said as she let her hand off Rosalyn's shoulder

"No problem Lori. It's my pleasure to help you" Rosalyn smiled as she looks around the cell block and see blood stains and trash in every corner. She sighed and turned to Daryl who's currently carrying her stuff, "Are you sure you're okay, Daryl?" she ask as he answers her with a 'Ya 'm fine' before walking up to the stairs to put her bag

"What do you think?" Rick ask as they watches him comes walking down from the stairs.

"Home sweet home" Glenn rolled his eyes before making his way to one of the cell that everyone think as his and Maggie's cell

"For the time being" Rick said in reply

"Is it secure?" Carol asked Rick while looking around the cell block. "This cell blocks seems fine" Rick said as Rosalyn looks up and see Daryl leaning against the second floor railing, looking down at her. She waved at him and smiled as he averted his eyes and blushes. Rosalyn tilts her head in confusion as she heard Hershel ask, "What about the rest of the prison?"

"In the morning we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary" Rick sighed

"Will we be sleeping in the cells?" Beth asks as she look to Rick

"Found a set of keys on some guards, Daryl has a set too" he replied

"Beth! Let's share the cell together" Rosalyn called out from upstairs as Beth nodded before walking upstairs while the other choose their own cell

"Won't Daryl sleep with you?" Beth ask

"I ain't sleeping on that cage. I'll take the porch" he said to them

"And that's your answer" Rosalyn smiled as Beth giggled and they entered the cell

"Pretty gross" Beth said before setting her bag down to the ground "Just like I expected from a prisoner's room" Rosalyn sighed as they both laughed

"I'll take the lower bed" Rosalyn offered as Beth nodded and put her bag on the upper bed. Beth sat on Rosalyn bed as they talked untill the sun goes down. "I'll go and check the other, okay?" Rosalyn said as Beth said 'Okay' in return. Rosalyn smiled before got out from the cell with a pillow and blanket in her arms. She walk over to Daryl who's sitting while leaning to the wall, Rosalyn bent down and shoved the pillow and blanket at him

"You'll need these" she said before kissing his cheek "Thanks" He said as she smile at him and got up to check on the other. Rick smirked as watches Rosalyn checked on the other. She notice Rick staring and walks towards him. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Grimes ?" she giggled

"Nothin' is wrong Miss Moore" He joked back "I just thought that you're really look like a mother of this group"

"Am I look that old?" She laughed as Rick chuckled too

"Ain't you goin' to sleep?" They turned around and see Daryl folding his arm while leaning to the wall, "You two seems so cozy in there" he rolled his eyes

"Oh come on Daryl" Rick laughed "Are you jealous of me and Rose?"

"As if" He snorted while rolling his eyes before turns around and walks away from them

"He's jealous" Rosalyn laughed "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Rick. Goodnight" She said

"Night miss Moore" Rick chuckled before gets into his cell. Rosalyn walks towards where Daryl was sleeping. He turned his back at her as she laughed and bent down to him before kissing his forehead "Goodnight" she said before getting up and she hears him replied to her "Night". She smiled and walked towards her cell and see Beth already sleeping on her bed as she walks towards her bed and let her consciousness faded away

* * *

"Not bad" Daryl said as they checked over what they've got from the walkers in S.W.A.T gear.

"Flash light, CS triple-chaser, not sure how they work on walkers, but we'll take them" Rick said while setting them down and looked at the rest of the stuff.

"I ain't wearing this shit" Daryl said as he lift up a helmet and turning it around as a green goo leaks out from the insides. Rosalyn closes her eyes and tried her best not to see the liquid

"We could boil 'em" T-Dog said before turning around a boot as some green goo leaks out again on to the floor. "Please... stop doing that. It's so..." Rosalyn paused "Come on. Say the word Rosalyn" Daryl insisted

"Gross" Rosalyn finished her word as Daryl sighed "You never gonna ta say disgusting, right?"

"Never" She shook her head "I thought doctor are used to see this kind of thing" T-Dog said

"We handle human beings. Not some weird cannibals that turns normal people into one of them" Rosalyn sighed

"Cool, i guess" T-Dog said as Rosalyn laughed.

* * *

Rick, T-Dog, Hershel, Maggie, Daryl and Rosalyn put on the suit they got from the walkers, Maggie helped her father, Rick helps T-Dog while Daryl helps Rosalyn who's struggling in her suit.

"It's fuckin' too big for ya" Daryl said while backing away to look at her. Well, who can blame her? She was too tiny for the suit

"Nah, It's looks good enough on her" Maggie said as she helped Rosalyn to tighten the suit so it won't fall

"You won't need that" Rosalyn heard Rick talking to Carl and she turned around to watch them "I need you to stay put" Rick said to him before taking off the helmet from Carl's head "You're kidding" Carl said in disbelieve while raising his eyebrow at him

"We don't know what's in there. If something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing." Rick said as Rosalyn continue to put on her suit and stuffed her guns. "Okay" Carl sighed as Rick handed him the keys.

"Great, let's go" Rick said as Rosalyn hugged Beth and Carol and waved her hand at Lori who's looking at them on the second floor's railing. They comes inside of the prison and got even deeper. When they turned to the right, they see a group of walkers

"Go back!" Rick said "Go back, go back!". Daryl quickly grabbed Rosalyn hand and lead the group "This way!" He says as they runs away from the walkers but suddenly Maggie and Glenn got separated from them. Rick, Hershel, Daryl and Rosalyn hide in a room as Hershel look around

"Where's Maggie and Glenn?" Hershel ask

"They got separated from us" Rosalyn said

"What?" Hershel's eyes widen

"We've to go back" Rick said as they nodded and opens the door before walking out from the room and runs quietly.

"Glenn! Maggie!" Hershel slightly yelling as they continues to run.

"Rosalyn! Rick! Daddy?! Daryl? T-Dog!" Hershel heard Maggie's voice and walks towards the sound. When Hershel passed a walkers, he suddenly grabbed by the walkers and it bite his legs. Rick, T-Dog, Daryl and Rosalyn run towards him as Rick shoot the walker before Maggie and Glenn come in "Daddy!" Maggie gasped as a group of walkers appeared

"NO!" Maggie cried out as Rosalyn hugged her before turning towards Rick

"Get him up!" Rosalyn said as Glenn and Rick pick him up as they run away from the walkers

"Hurry!" T-Dog yelled "Go, go!" As the turned around, there's another group of walker approaching them

"Go back!" Rick yelled as they turned around

"This way!" Rosalyn said as they followed her and they soon found a door tied in a chain. Glenn cut the chain as they get into the cafeteria and Rosalyn close the door with the help of T-Dog and Daryl. Rosalyn walks towards Hershel and bent down

"Rick, your belt" Rosalyn said as she opens her bag.

"I dint't bring any of my medical stuff! I left it!" Rosalyn bit her lip as she stares up to Daryl who's already walking towards all of them. Maggie put Hershel's head on her lap as she cried while Glenn trying to comfort her. Rick tied his belt around Hershel's leg as Daryl stares down at them

"Cut it!" Daryl said as Rick cut Hershel's leg as he passes out because of the shock

"He's bleeding out!" Rick said

"Try to stops the blood! Push the cloth into it and tighten the belt for me Rick" Rosalyn said as Rick nodded and tighten the belt as the other push the cloth

"Duck" Daryl whispered as he stands up and pointed out his flash light and crossbow at the shadow. Rosalyn pulled out her gun but Daryl stops her from pulling the trigger and pointed his flashlight at the shadow revealing five prisoners that survive.

"Holy shit!" One of them yelled

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Um... Please review and tell me what do you think... give me some advice, please?**

**Love, Rosalyn Moore :)**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**PLEASE REVIEW :'(**

**Warnings:** Definitely have a OOC character

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Walking Death

**Words: **2.458

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Sick**

After the traumatic event of Hershel losing his leg after he was bitten, the prisoners that have hidden out in the broom closet of the cafeteria come out, noticeably uneducated about the apocalypse. They mention that they had been locked in the broom closet when 'riots' broke out by one of the guards, Tomas being given a pistol to protect the five. Rick and company initially leave the prisoners be, taking Hershel back to Cell Block C.

"There's too much blood" Maggie said

"Open the door! It's Hershel!" Rick yelled "Carl!"

"Hurry up!" Rosalyn said as Carl opens the gate for them

"In there!" Rick said as they put Hershel on one of the cell

"Get him to the bed" Rosalyn said as they put Hershel to the bed

"What happen?" Beth ask panicky

"He got bit" Rick said

"Beth! Grab my medical bag in the cell! Quickly!" Rosalyn said as Beth nodded and hurriedly run away to retrieve Rosalyn's bag. Rosalyn put a towel against the leg as Lori see Beth comes back with Rosalyn bag. She sighed and turned to Lori who's already hugging her

"Carl get some water or something" Lori said to Carl as he nodded

"Carol, get alcohol and bandages from my bag, please" Rosalyn said as Carol nodded and pick up the thing she need and give them to Rosalyn. Rosalyn bit out the cap of the alcohol bottle before pouring it to her hand and turned to Hershel "Sorry, Mr. Greene" She muttered before washing the leg with the alcohol.

"Will he be alright?" Beth cried

"It's okay, it's okay... Rosalyn knows what to do" Lori hugged her as Beth cried in her arm

"Here!" Carol said as she handed out the bandages to Rosalyn who's quickly wrapped them around his leg. Glenn checked Hershel pulse as he shake his head. Rosalyn sees Maggie bit her lip before quickly get up and trying to stabilize Hershel. Rosalyn checked the pulse and sighing in relieve.

"Here" Carl offers her a bottle of water to her as Rosalyn smiled and took the water before drinking it and suddenly fainted

"Rosalyn!" Beth yelled as Carol grabbed Rosalyn before she hit the ground "I think she's exhausted and shocked" she stated as they heard a shouting "What was that?" Beth ask

"Prisoners, survivor. It's alright, everybody stay put and Beth, bring Rosalyn back to her cell" Rick said as Beth nodded before carrying Rosalyn to upstairs with the help of Carol. Rick walks away to where's the sound come from. Carol comes back from upstairs and stares down at Hershel

"So how's he doing?" Carol ask

"He's doing a lot better" Lori said "Right now we could use antibiotic, pain killers and some sterile gauze. Rosalyn have some, right?" Lori ask

"She said she's running low on her medical stuff" Glenn shrugged

"There has to be an infirmary here" Carol sighed "If there is, we'll find it" Lori said before checking on Hershel's fever. "You've to be worried sick about delivering the baby" Carol said while looking at Lori who's staring back at her with a raised eyebrow

"Look at me" She said "Do I look worried?" Lori said to her. "You look disgusting" Carol joked as they chuckled "So do you. We'll get through this" Lori laughed lightly. They heard a loud foot step coming towards the room as Glenn turned around quickly but loosen up when he see Daryl panting.

"Where is she?" He ask

"Upstairs" Glenn pointed up as Daryl sprinted to the room. "Whoa... he's fast" Carol said

"He's always fast when it comes to Rosalyn" Glenn laughed as the other smiled lightly. Beth comes down and get into the cell "Got kicked out by Romeo?" Lori asks "Yeah" Beth laughed slightly before turning around to her father

"Don't worry, he's alright. Rosalyn is a good doctor" Carol said

"Food's here" They heard T-Dog called as they watches him carrying boxes of food "What do you got?" Carl ask as he opens the gate

"Cans beans, cans corn" T-Dog paused "Cans... Can. There's a lot more where these cans come from"

"Any change?" Rick ask when he passes Lori

"Bleeding is under control and still no fever... but his breath is labored and his pulse is way too down and he hasn't open his eyes yet" Lori explained as Rick and said "Take my cuff put 'em on him. We're not taking ay chances" he turned around as Glenn grabbed his handcuff

"So what about those prisoners?" Lori ask as Rick sighed

"We've gonna help 'em clean the room, cell block and then they'll be there while we're here" He said

"Rosalyn! Get back here!" They heard Daryl shouted from upstairs "No way!" Rosalyn replied as T-Dog and Carl laughed

"What's this time?" T-Dog laughed

"Who knows?" Rick rolled his eyes as they sees Rosalyn running down the stairs "I said, I'm okay!" She yelled as she stick out her tongue at Daryl who's standing on the top of the stairs "The hell you are" He called out from upstairs

"Yes I'm okay!" Rosalyn pouted as she folded her arms. "Can't believe she's actually 21 years old" Rick said sarcastically

"Don't be like that" Lori elbowed him

"How's Mr Greene?" Rosalyn tilted her head

"Thanks to you, he's better" Lori said as Rosalyn smiled brightly at them "What a relieve" she smiled

"Are you feeling any better?" Rick ask while raising his eyebrow "Yes. Sorry for fainting earlier... just you know, tired" She shrugged

"It's okay... you did a good job on Hershel's leg" Lori said "And we know you work hardest than anyone" She smiled at the blonde. "You bet she do" Daryl comes down while rolling his eyes "Oh come on Romeo, chill out" Glenn said

"Shut up"

* * *

Daryl, Rosalyn, Rick, T-Dog, Axel, Oscar, Big Tiny, Tomas, and Andrew was walking towards a cell block. Daryl lead the group while Rosalyn stayed at the back of the group.

"Man it's too damn dark in here" Big Tiny said to Daryl

"It's comin'!" Axel yelled as Rosalyn told him to be quiet. Daryl raised his hand waiting for the right moment as they watches the walker come closer. Daryl counted with his finger but suddenly all of the prisoners yelled and attack the walkers pointlessly. Daryl, Rosalyn, Rick and T-Dog watches them with their eyebrow raised

"They've lost their marbles" Rosalyn said

"Totally nuts" T-Dog said "This is pointless" he rolled his eyes as they waited untill the prisoners finished killing the walkers before they started to walks again. As a walker comes from a room Daryl pointed out his crossbow and said "It's gotta be the brain" as he fires his crossbow "The brain" he repeated

"I hear you" Oscar said as he attack one of the walkers on the head "Like that?" he ask "Yep" Rosalyn said while nodding her head as a group of walkers came by "Um... should I do anything Rick?" Rosalyn ask the leader

"No. Save your energy" Rick said before stabbing one of the walkers. In the middle of the fight, Big Tiny try to retreat but encountered by a walker and got scratches on his shoulder, a part that's couldn't be amputated. As Rick stabbed one of the walkers that was about to attack Big Tiny, Tomas fires his gun and it almost shot Rick who's looking at him like he was crazy. Rosalyn starts to examine Big Tiny's shoulder and sighed

"I don't feel anything, just a scratch" Big Tiny insisted "I'm sorry... But it can't be helped" Rosalyn said

"I can keep fighting!" He replied

"You can cut that old man's leg to save his life" Andrew said "You want me to cut his shoulder? Are you out of your mind?" Rosalyn snapped

"You guys! I'm fine!" Big Tiny sighed "L-look at me, I'm not changing into one of that thing"

"Maybe there's something we can do. We can just lock him up" Oscar said

"We're gonna do somethin! What are you standing there for? We can't leave him!" Andrew said "I'm sorry... I really, really can't do anything about it" Rosalyn said

"You bitch" Andrew shake his head while leaning his head towards the blonde woman"Hey! Don't you dare to call her a bitch!" Daryl glared at the man before pushing him away from Rosalyn "Daryl, Daryl, enough... it's okay" Rosalyn hold his hand while shaking her head as Rick sighed in frustration

"I'm-" Tomas suddenly hit Big Tiny with his weapon as he collapse to the ground and Rosalyn gasped while gripping to Daryl's hand as he covered her eyes with his hand before Tomas smashed Big Tiny's head and kills him with no mercy. They started to walk again while Rosalyn, Daryl and Rick stayed in the back of the group

"I officially freaked out" Rosalyn whispered while trembling as she continue to hold Daryl's hand "You see that look on his face? He's totally a psycho" she added

"If he makes a wrong move, we'll kill him" Rick whispered back "Just give me a sign" Daryl nodded as they entered a laundry room before heading towards a double door. Daryl throw the keys to Tomas's feet as he looks up "I ain't gonna open that"

"Yes you are" Rick said "If you want this cell block, you open the door, just one of them not both cause we need to control this"

Tomas grabs the key and tried to open the door "I got this... better be prepared" he said before yanking both of the door open, resulting the walkers to pour into the room,

"I said just one door!" Rick yelled as they started to attack the walkers. During the fight, Tomas takes a swing at a walker, killing it but in process almost hits Rick in the head. Tomas looked at Rick before turning to the walker and stab one of them before throwing it to Rick as he falls down with the walker. Rosalyn glared at the prisoner and stab the walker before drags it off of Rick's body as Daryl help rick to get up. Rick walks towards Tomas and stares at him

"It's coming at me bro" Tomas said

"Yea, yea, I get it, I get it. It should happened" Rick nodded as he stares at Tomas and raised his machete before killing Tomas with it "No!" Andrew yelled as Rick kicked Tomas's head from the machete. Andrew retaliated by attacking with his baseball bat, only to be knocked down easily.

"Easy now" Daryl raised his crossbow as Andrew run away "I got him" Rick said before chasing Andrew to the corridor, leaving Rosalyn, Daryl and T-Dog too watch over Oscar and Axel "Get down on your knees!" Daryl ordered Oscar as he kneeled down

"We have no affiliation on what just happened. Tell 'em Oscar!" Axel said while looking at Oscar "Stop talking man" Oscar shook his head. After a few minute, Rick comes back and angrily pointed out his gun at Oscar

"We didn't know he would be doing that" Oscar stated "You didn't know that? You knew. Daryl, let's end this now!" Rick said before turning his gun toward Axel "S-Sir, please, please, listen to me, it was them who's bad, it wasn't us!" Axel pleads

"Oh? That was convenient" Rick spat out

"You saw what he did to Tiny, he was my friend, please, we don't like that. I'm no killer. Oscar isn't good at it either. Please, I swear of god, I wanna live" Axel said as Rick turned around to Oscar "How 'bout you?" Rick ask

"I ain't never gonna plead for my life, and I ain't going to start now. So you do what you're gotta do now" Oscar said as Rosalyn lowered Rick's gun and shook her head. Rick sighed as they dragged the two of them to the cell block. Daryl opens the door as Rick throw Axel into the cell block as he stares at the bodies that was lying on the ground. Rosalyn looked at Daryl with her eyebrow raised and he replied her with a simple shrug

"I knew this guys. They were good man" Axel said as Daryl stares at him

"Let's go" Rick said

"So you're just gonna leave us in here?" Oscar ask "Man this is sick"

"We're locking up this cell block. From now on, this part of this prison is yours. Take it or leave it that was our deal" Rick said before walking away

"You think this is sick?" Daryl ask "You don't want to know what's outside"

"Considers yourself as the lucky ones" Rick said before getting out

"Sorry about your friends, man" Daryl said before getting out from the cell block while mentioning Rosalyn to follow him

"I'm so sorry... I tried my best to convince them" Rosalyn bowed at them before following Daryl

"Here's some advice. Take those bodies outside and burn 'em" T-Dog said before getting out to follow the rest of them. All of them return to the group as Carl greeted them "Hershel's stop breathing. Mom save him" he said to Rick as Rosalyn looked at Lori "Still no fever" Lori said as Rosalyn sighed in relieve before leaning herself to Daryl who's leaning to the wall. They all stared at Hershel with hope as Rosalyn suddenly moved from Daryl's shoulder

"His eyes is twitching!" Rosalyn exclaimed as everyone turned towards the man's eyes. Hershel finally opens his eyes

"Daddy?" Maggie ask as she bent down to him "Daddy" Beth said happily. Rick quickly release the cuff from Hershel's hand before holding it. Beth and Maggie hugged each other and cried in relieve while Carl smirked and Lori smiled. Rosalyn sighed and wrapped her arm around Daryl and sobbed lightly. Daryl looked down at her before caressing her golden locks and hugged her back.

"I suddenly misses him so much" Rosalyn laughed lightly before looking up to Daryl and leaned her head to his chest. Lori gets up before walking away and patted Rosalyn's head and smiles at her when she passes her. Daryl and Rosalyn walked away from the crowd as they sat down on the stair

"He must be proud of ya" Daryl said before kissing her "How did you know that?" She giggled when they pulled back "Because I'm proud of you too, everybody does" he said as she smiled softly at him. "Anyway Daryl..." She called out as he looked down at her

"I don't know why... but, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow" She said

"Maybe it's just your imaginations" He said "Just forget it" Daryl added as he kissed her head before inhaling her sweet scent

"Maybe it was..." She smiled but she still feeling uneasy in the inside. Unknown by them, there's a shadow outside of the prison looking evilly at the prison before disappearing to the woods.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So? What do ya think? I know... I made Rosalyn to be a weird character and also Rick back up! hahaha it's weird story, right? Well, thanks you for reading this and Please review!**

**Love, Rosalyn Moore**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :'( it'll make me very happy if you do review :) you can ask me whatever you want :)**

**Warnings:** Definitely have a OOC character

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Walking Dead

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Killer Within**

The next day,T-Dog, Carol, Rick, Daryl and Rosalyn are discussing plans to clear out the prison yard. Carol and Rosalyn started to move the car one by one as Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl discussed on what should they do to the other cars.

"Okay, we'll just the other car and park 'em at the west entry of the yard" Rick said as they watch Carol and Rosalyn walks towards them

"Good, with 'em parked out there it'll look like big vacancy sign" Daryl said while rolling his eyes

"After that, we need to load up these corpses and burn 'em" Rick said

"This is going to be a long day" T-Dog sighed as Rosalyn laughed

"Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help" Carol ask

"Up in the guard tower" Daryl said while pointing out to the guard tower

"Guard tower? They were just up there last night" Rick said as Rosalyn blushed when she thought about Glenn and Maggie

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl called out as they waited for them to comes out

"Hey! What's up guys?" Glenn comes out without his shirt while fixing his pants. Rick, Carol, T-Dog, Daryl and Rosalyn laughed while Daryl said "You comin?"

"What?" Glenn asked back while looking back at Maggie inside of the guard tower as Rosalyn leaned to Daryl's back and holds her laughing

"You comin?" Daryl repeated as Rosalyn giggled when she see Glenn's confused expression and Maggie messed up hair

"Come on we can use some hands" Daryl finally said before wrapping his hand around Rosalyn who's quickly laughed "Y-yeah! We'll be right down" Glenn said as Daryl, Rosalyn, Rick, and Carol turns around while smiling to themselves. T-Dog stared at the prison gate and said "Hey Rick" he called out as Rick turns around and see Axel and Oscar approaching and his smile suddenly fall from his face

"Come with me" Rick said as Rosalyn, Daryl, T-Dog, and Carol walks towards the prisoners

"That's close enough" Rick warned "We had an agreement"

"Please mister we know that. We made a deal but you've got to understand, we can't live there another minute, you follow me?. All the bodies, people we knew" Axel said as Maggie and Glenn come out from the guard tower "Blood, brains, everywhere. There's ghost" he continues

"Why didn't you move the bodies out?" Daryl ask

"You should be burning 'em" T-Dog said

"We tried. We did" Axel said while looking at them nervously

"The fence is done on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag the bodies out, those thing just lined up. Dropping the bodies we run back inside" Oscar said

"Look, we have nothing to do with Andrew and Tomas, nothing" Axel said while walking slowly towards Rick as Daryl stand in front of Rosalyn, just in case something happens. "You trying to proof a point you proof it bro, we're going to do anything to be part of your group, so please, please. Don't make us live in that place" he pleaded

"Our deal is non negotiable. You can live in that cell block or leave" Rick said

"I told you this is a waste of time" Oscar said "They ain't no different with the prick who shut up our boys. You know how many friends, corpse we had to drag out this week? Just like a mount like. These were good guys. Good guys who had our back against a really bad dooms day, like Tomas and Andrew. Now, we've all make mistakes to get in here chief and I ain't going to pretend to be a saint but believe me, we paid our doom and we rather hit that road than go back into that shit hole" he said as Rick turned around towards Daryl who's shaking his head

* * *

Daryl finished locking the fences and walks towards the rest of the group behind a bus. Rosalyn was sitting on the ground while Rick, Carol, Maggie, and Glenn looking down at her

"Are you really serious?" Rick said while looking at T-Dog, "You want them to live in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons" Rick said "You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick ask

"I never stopped. Bring them into the folds. If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves" T-Dog said

"I don't know. Axel seems a little unstable" Glenn said "After all we've been through? We fought so hard for all this, what if they decided to take it?" Carol added "It's just been us for so long. They're strangers. It feels weird if we suddenly having another people around us" Maggie said trying to make T-Dog to chance his mind

"You brought us in" T-Dog said "Yea, but you bring a boy who got shot in your arms. We didn't have much choice" Maggie replied

"What about Rosalyn?" He ask, "She didn't do anything"

"Hey. Stay her out from this" Daryl glared

"Fine, fine" He held up his hand

"They can't even kill walkers" Glenn argued

"They're convicts, bottom line" Carol nodded

"Those two, might have less blood on their hands than we do" T-Dog said, trying to change their mind

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with 'em, They're degenerates, but they ain't psycho. I could've been in there with 'em, just as easy as I'm out here with you guys" He said while looking at Rick. "So, You're with me?" T-Dog ask as he turned away from Daryl

"Hell no" Daryl said as T-Dog turned his head towards him while raising his eyebrow "Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did"

"Okay, okay... guys stop it" Rosalyn finaly stands up "I don't want you guys to give me more headache... really, I swear of god if you're going to argue about this again, I'll rip all of your heads off" Rosalyn said before squatting down again while burying her face on her knee. Rick and the other guys quickly shut their mouth as she said that

"Okay... let's continue to move those car..." Carol said as the other nodded and walks away. Daryl patted Rosalyn's head as the girl looked up to him "What?"she said, sounding annoyed "What's up with you? Got your ass stuck up with somethin'?" Daryl raised his eyebrow at her unusual attitude

"Just leave me alone" she said before she puts her head on her knee once more. Daryl sighed before scooped her to his arms in bridal style "E-eh? D-daryl?! What are you doing?" Rosalyn struggles as Daryl rolled his eyes at her "I'm taking you back to your damn cell" he stated as Rosalyn sighed in defeat. As they reach her cell, Daryl put her on her bed as she looked up to him

"Sorry" she sighed "I just have a headache and-" Daryl kissed her lips to shut her up "Shut up and go to sleep, alright?" he said as she nodded and smiled before closing her eyes. Daryl kissed her forehead before walking out from the cell

* * *

As Rick and the others clear the yard, Lori, Carl, and Beth escort Hershel outside. The group rejoices at Hershel's recovery, and Rick and Lori share warm looks from a distance, causing Lori to blush. However, the warm moment is interrupted by a scream of Rosalyn with a sound of shoot guns and a group of walkers suddenly flood to the courtyard. Carl and the other turned around to see what happen inside and gasped in surprise

"Walkers! Look out!" Rick heard Carl yelled as more gun shoot from inside was heard. He and Daryl squinted their eyes before running

"No!" Rick and Daryl yelled as they runs towards the gate "Rosalyn!" Daryl called out

"Get out of there!" Rick yelled "Go! Lori!"

"LORI! NO!" Rick yelled once more as they reached the gate and he turned to Daryl

"The lock! Hurry up!" Rick yelled as Glenn passes the key to Daryl who's quickly throw it to Rick

"Lori!" Rick yelled. As they opened the gate Daryl runs towards Beth and Hershel who's standing behind a fences

"What the hell is happen?" Rick ask

"The gate is open" Beth replied

"Where's Lori, Carl and everyone else?" Rick ask again as Daryl and Glenn shoot the remaining walkers

"Maggie, Lori and Carl go to the C block" Hershel said "T was bit" Beth said

"Anyone else?" Rick ask

"I can't tell" Beth said "Stay put" Rick orders

"Where's she?" He ask "Where's Rosalyn?" Daryl insisted

"She's still inside. I think she was in the same cell as Carol and T" Beth said as Daryl cursed under his breath before turning away to run for her

"Daryl!" Rick yelled "Don't run off alone!"

"I don't care!" he said as he run off again but stopped by Rick "Let me go!"

"Get the hold of yourself Daryl" Rick glared as he sighed

"Rosalyn is strong, she'll be alright" Glenn said "She better be" Daryl ran his finger through his hair

* * *

Rick, Axel, Oscar, and Glenn move through the prison, leaving Daryl outside to calm himself down with Hershel and Beth. They takes out a pair of walkers who's eating a body before discovering T-Dog is being eaten by those walkers. Glenn pick up a scarf that belongs to Carol and a shiny bracelet from the ground before they get out from the prison

"Hershel" Rick called out as he runs towards Hershel, Beth and Daryl

"Where's T and Carol?" Hershel ask

"They didn't make it" Rick sighed

"Where's Rosalyn?! Where is she?!" Daryl gets up from his seat and stares out to Rick

"I'm sorry, Daryl..." Glenn said as he handed Carol's scarf.

"What's this?! This ain't belong to Rosalyn" Daryl glared at him before lifting the scarf up as a bracelet fall from it and the sound echoed in his ear. Daryl stares at the bracelet and quickly bent down before picking up the bracelet

"No! No! Rosalyn!" Daryl yelled "No! Not her!" He cried out as he punched the wall beside him and squatted down while clutching the bracelet in his arm and cried. Rick bit his lip as he looked down at Daryl who's crying his eyes out

"That's doesn't mean the other didn't make it. No, no, we're going back!" Rick sighed "Glenn you go with me" Rick said as a sound of baby crying echoed and turned to see Maggie and Carl emerge with the new born baby. Rick turned his body and walks limply towards them before dropping his axe pn the ground. Maggie held the baby and sobbed lightly while walking towards him slowly

"Where's... Where is she?" Rick ask Maggie as she continues to sobs. Rick looked at her before walking to the cell block

"No... Rick, no!" Maggie said as she tries to stop him from passing her. Rick turned to Carl as he start to sobs "Oh... no, no! No!" he cries as Glenn walk over to Maggie and tried to comfort her. Rick falls to the ground as he, Daryl, and Maggie continues to cried while the rest of the group stares at them

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short, i know... please review**

**Love, Rosalyn Moore**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi**

**PLEASE REVIEW :'( it'll make me very happy if you do review :) you can ask me whatever you want :) Anyway I attached two episode of Say the word and Hounded... and If I write them in different chaps it'll be incredibly short... so I put them together and got Say the Hounded... But I don't know if it's mean anything :) Well... ENJOY please **

**Warnings:** Definitely have a OOC character

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Walking Dead

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Say the Hounded**

After a few minute of watching Daryl and Rick crying their eyes out for the woman of their life, Maggie stopped her sobbing and gently handed the newborn baby to Carl. Rick was staring out to the thin air and his vision is blurry as he turned his head to his axe

"Let me see the baby" Hershel said as Carl walk toward Hershel with the baby in his hand

"What are we gonna feed it?" Daryl finally spoke with a hoarse voice because of the yelling and crying

"The good news it's, she looks healthy" Hershel says as he look at the baby "But she needs formula and soon, or she won't survive"

"Nope, no way. Not her. We ain't gonna lose nobody again else. I'll go for a run" Daryl said as he stands up and put the bracelet into his pocket before putting on his crossbow to his back

"I'll back you up" Maggie said "I'll go too" Glenn said, not wanting Maggie to left his sight

"Okay, think about where are we going. Beth" Daryl said before mentioning the girl to follow him "The kid just lost his mom, his dad ain't doing so hot..." He whispered to the blonde. "I'll look out for you" Beth interrupted him with a nod

"You two get the fence, too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem" Daryl said to Axel and Oscar as the two nodded their head before running towards the fence

"Glenn, Maggie, vámonos" Daryl yelled as Rick walked towards his axe and pick it up before walking towards the cell block "Rick!" Maggie yelled but Rick didn't budge and continue on walking and going into the cell block before slamming the door close

"Get the gate!" Daryl yells "Come on, we gonna lose the light" he shouts as Maggie and Glenn following him towards the car. After discussing on where are they going, they finally decided to go to an abandoned daycare, but Daryl and Maggie was the one who's going because the car can't make it to the place where they're going and Daryl can only bring one person on his motorcycle while Glenn stayed in the prison with the other.

After picking up some baby stuff for the baby from the abandoned daycare center, they got back to the prison when the sun set. Glenn helps to shoot the walkers from the guard tower as Axel and Oscar helps them to open the gate. After Daryl parked his bike, he and Maggie rush into the prison with the baby supplies

"Beth" Maggie called out for her sister as she dumps out all of the stuff inside of her bag and they start prepared the formula while Daryl walks towards the baby while putting his crossbow aside "How is she doing?" He ask as he kneeled down beside Carl, who is holding her, trying to get her to stop crying

"I'm sorry" Carl mumbles before handing the baby to him. Daryl hushed her as he stands up and cradles her as the crying gotten softer from before. Daryl softly called out for Beth as she walks over to him and giving him the bottles as he starts to feed her while gently rocking her "Come on, come on" He whispers and everybody started to smiles when they watch him. "She got a name yet?" He ask to Carl

"Um.. not yet" Carl shakes his head before looking up to Daryl "I was thinking maybe Sophia and there's Carol too..." He sighed "Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia... Rosalyn... or Lori. I don't know" He shrugged before looking down and turned away. Daryl looked down when Carl mentioned his girlfriend name before looked at the baby

"You like that? Huh? Little ass kicker. Right?" Daryl ask while looking at everybody who's laughed quietly "That's a good name, right?" He ask "Yea? You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?" he laughed lightly as the other smiled softly

"You sure are good at naming people, Daryl" A voice echoed as everybody turned around to see Carol stumbles limply into the room from the door "Carol!" everybody yelled as they on by one hugged her as she smiled weakly and walked up to Daryl who handed the baby to Beth before hugging her. Carol spotted the baby and turned around to everybody

"W-where's Lori?" She ask as everybody's eyes averted from her. "Oh god... I'm so sorry" Carol put her head on her hand and sobbed lightly "How did you survive, Carol?" Carl ask slowly

"I-i met Rosalyn in the cell block... and she..." Carol looked down "She handed me her gun and told me to run away from there" She bit her lip before slowly looking up to Daryl who had his head hung in the air "Daryl, I'm so sorry" she said

"It's okay. It's not your faults" He sighed as he sat down on the chair while covering his face with his hand "She's just stupid" He said

"She's unarmed?" Beth ask with concern "She only have a knife..." She replied while looking down at Daryl and sobbed lightly

"Let's talk about it tomorrow... you need a rest" Maggie said while wiping her tears away as they watched Daryl to walks out from the prison. Daryl walks towards a grave that belongs to Rosalyn and bent down before he lays a rose flower on the tomb. He sighed and stares at the sky before standing up to head back to the prison

* * *

The next morning, the group was eating their breakfast while looking down at their food silently as Rick suddenly came from the door "Everybody okay?" He ask before opening the door as the group turned to him "Yeah, we are" Carl replied as everybody continue to look down "Carol is back" Carl added as he pointed out at the said woman

"Carol" Rick said before walking up to her and hugged her "Good, good... Thank god" He chanted "How are you?" He ask

"Better than yesterday" she laughed softly "I almost forgot..." She said before walking towards Daryl and took out a gun and give it to him. Daryl raised his eyebrow, silently asking what is it. "It's Rosalyn's" she mumbles

"That's right... where's Rosalyn?" Rick ask while looking at Daryl who's looking down at his food

"She's still inside of the cell block" Carol spoke first "W-we don't know if she's alive or not..."

"I'm sure she's still alive... Rosalyn is strong" Beth mumbles "Yeah, Beth is right" Carl nodded as everyone nodded weakly

"We were planning to search into the cell block after this" Oscar spoke "I see. Good, good" Rick nodded

"What about you?" Hershel ask to Rick who's walking towards Carl "I cleared out the boiler block" He said while looking at his son and patted his head

"How many are there?" Daryl ask while leaning to the railing beside him "I don't know. A dozen, two dozens. I have to get back. Just want to check on Carl" He muttered while patting the boy's back before turning around towards the door "Rick!" Glenn called out

"We can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to" He said while standing up from his seat "No, I have to" Rick shakes his head before walking towards Daryl "Everyone have a gun and a knife?" he ask "Yea, we're running low in ammo, thought" Daryl replied while looking up to him

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon" Glenn interrupted "Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for ammo and formula" Glenn said

"We cleared out the generator room. Axel are tryin' to fix it, in case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower level as well" Daryl tells Rick "Good, good" Rick nodded before walking out from the room "Rick!" Hershel called out, but Rick just shut the door close and walks away again.

* * *

After they finished their breakfast, Daryl, Carl and Oscar are searching the lower level of the prison. Daryl talks about his mother and how she had died in a house fire. Carl admits that he shot Lori in the head so she wouldn't turn. The two share condolences with each other.

"I'm sorry about Rosalyn and your mom" Carl muttered "I'm sorry about yours" Daryl nodded as they continues to walk through the cell block

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about" Oscar exclaimed as he entered one of the cell and squatted down to pickup a pair of slippers. Daryl and Carl raised their eyebrow before entering the cell and looked at Oscar with confusion

"What the hell are those slippers for?" Daryl ask

"You know, end of the day. Relax" Oscar shrugged while continues to look at the slippers as Daryl give him a 'What the fuck' face. Eventually, they heard a groaning of walker as they turned around and kills it quickly . "Alright" Daryl nodded before walking towards the dead walker. He frowned his eyebrow before sat down next to the walker and pulled out a knife from the neck.

"It's Rosalyn's knife" He said as he cleaned the knife from the blood and see Rosalyn's name engraved on the knife

"Daryl-" Carl called out "You guys go ahead... I'm staying here for a while" he interrupted

"But you're-" Oscar said

"I just want to be alone..." He said as Carl and Oscar sighed before walking away from him.

After a few hours, Daryl looked at the knife and growled before punching the wall beside him. He pace back and forwards before slides down the wall and sits down. Angered, he begins to stab the knife into the floor and wall before standing up when he hear someone walking towards him. He pick up his crossbow and prepared the knife to stab. The figure come closer as Daryl notice something, that figure was Rosalyn, stumbling while supporting herself to the wall. She look up and see Daryl lowered his knife before smiling weakly at him

"Hey... I made it" She chuckled before collapsing to the ground

"Rosalyn!" Daryl yelled as he run towards her and eyeing her, looking for a bite mark "Just a few scratch, not bite" She said hoarsely as Daryl kissed the top of her head before looking at her with concern "I-i thought-"

"You thought wrong" She smiled before reaching for his face and kiss him

"How did you survive?" he ask "Don't be silly, Daryl..." She chuckled "It's simple, I just fight and kills those walkers" she explained "How?" He ask again while looking at her "I learn to stabs from the best" She giggled and looked at his eyes "Glad to hear it" He chuckled while rolling his eyes

"Let's go back to the other" He said after they pulled back and scooped her on his arms before walking back to the cell block. He placed her on the bed and hugged her "Don't you ever do that again" he said "As you wish, Mr Dixon" She giggled weakly before hugging him back. Just with having her close makes him happy, because she is his treasure, his savior, and his angel

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short, i know... please review**

**Love, Rosalyn Moore**

**XoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi **

**this is the last time I'll updated this story! I change the story to What to Expect out of Life! Fell free to read it!**

**Warnings:** Definitely have a OOC character

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Walking Dead

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**When the Dead Come Knocking**

After a few minute of cuddling and kissing each other, Daryl and Rosalyn heard the door opened and a sound of Rick's voice ordering the other. Daryl sighed and sat on the side of the bed before looking down at the woman beside him

"Here" He offered a bottle of water to her "Thanks" she replied before she sat up

"I believe this is yours" Daryl took out her gun and knife before handed it to her

"I'll go and tell the other, okay?" he ask as she opened the bottle's cap and nodded weakly at him. He kissed her once more before standing up to walk towards Rick

"Rick" He called out "Who the hell is this?" He ask while looking down at the woman below Rick

"Want to tell us your name?" Rick ask the woman "You want to tell us your name?" He repeated with a whisper as the woman just staring at him

"You all come on in here" Daryl sighed as he watch Rick to get up

"Everything alright?" He ask while turned around to Daryl

"You might want to see this" Daryl said

"Go ahead" He said to Hershel and Beth "Carl, get the bag" He said as Carl nodded and grab the bag before walking into the cell block

"We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all lock, you'd be safe here and we can treat that" He said while holding the sword in his hand "I didn't ask for your help" The woman sighed "Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave" He said before getting into the room as Daryl close the door and lock it. They walked to one of the cell block as Rick frowned his eyebrow at Daryl and looked into the cell block to see a figure, sitting on the bed

"Hey, Mr Grimes" The figures on the bed said as Rick's eyes widen and he leaned to see clearer. Finally he sees the blonde haired woman and gapped at her

"Rosalyn!" Rick said "Oh, god" He said before hugging her and kisses her head. They pulled back and Rosalyn hugged Hershel "Mr Greene" She laughed "How?" Hershel laughed "Oh, you know..." She laughed back before pulling back from the man

"Found her pretty deep in the cell block, wounded and exhausted" Daryl explained to Rick as the man smirked at him

"Beth!" Rosalyn said before hugging the blonde girl and pulled back "Carol, you've made it" She laughed while hugging Carol "Thanks to you" She laughed back as they pulled back "And Carl" She hugged the youngest one "Glad to have you back, Rose" The boy muttered "Glad to be back" She smiled before turning to the baby in Carol's arm "Aw... " She cooed as she turned happily to Rick who's looking down, her smile fall as she hugged Rick tightly "I'm so sorry, Rick... I should've been there" She whispered while sobbing "It's okay... I'm just glad you're back" Rick nodded, trying to hide his tears

Rosalyn wiped her tears and turned to the baby as Carol handed her the baby "She is so adorable... and looks just like you" she smiled as she rocked the baby back and forward "Uh... Anyway! Is there something wrong out there? I heard something just earlier" Rosalyn change the subject while handing the baby to Beth "Oh yeah, that" Rick sighed "Can you get your medical thangs?" Rick pinched the bridge of his nose "Sure..." Rosalyn nodded her head before walking towards the stairs "Oh! I'm going to treat my wound first, okay?" she called out as the other nodded and waited for her to come back.

Afer a while, Rosalyn comes down with her bag and walks towards Rick "Can I come?" She ask hopefully "You ask him" Rick shrugged and pointed at Daryl before walking towards the door "Please?" She tilts her head "Yea, do whatever you want but don't do anything stupid" Daryl sighed as Rosalyn nodded eagerly

"Let's go" Rick called out from the door as he opened the door and they walked into the room "We can tend that wound for you, give you a little food and then send you on your way" Rick said, looking at the woman as Hershel sat down while Daryl and Rosalyn stand on each side of Rick with hand in their weapons "But you gotta have to tell us, how did you find us and why are you carrying formula?" Rick asked to the woman

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl" the woman replied as Hershel stands up from his seat

"What happened?" Rick ask "Were they attacked?" Hershel ask with concern

"They were taken" she said "Taken? By who?" Rick ask while looking at the woman

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me" she spat out while looking down at the ground "Hey. These are our people" Rick bent down a little to make her to see his eyes "You tell us what happened, now!" Rick shouted while touching her wound harshly as the woman hissed and quickly stands up. Rosalyn and Daryl quickly pointed out their gun

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she yelled warningly while pointing out at Rick "You'd better start talking. You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound" Daryl warns as the woman glared at him "Find 'em yourself" she growled

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. Put it down" Rick whispered as he pushed down Rosalyn's gun and Daryl's crossbow. Rick came between Daryl and the woman and looked at her

"You came here for a reason" Rick said as the woman looked down and sighed "There's a town, woodbury. There's seventy five survivor. I think they were taken there" She spoke

"A whole town?" Rick ask "It's run by this guy, who calls himself the Governor. Pretty boy, charmin', Jim Jones type" she explained

"He got a muscle?" Daryl ask as Rosalyn raised her eyebrow "Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall" She said "You know a way in?" Rick tilted his head "The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through" She mocked

"How did you know how to get here?" He questioned "They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, said it was a straight shot" She said as Rick sighed

"This was Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken. And that is Rosalyn, the one who will take care of that" Rick pointed out as he went back to the cell block while Daryl walks towards Rosalyn and patted her head as the girl smiled and nodded her head before he followed Rick

"Mr Greene can you please spread out a towel over that table?" Rosalyn as while tying her hair in a messy bun "Okay" The man nodded before spreading the towel over the table "Sit down over there" Rosalyn said while taking out the necessary stuff out from her bag as Carl get into the room to guard them

"Okay then... this might be hurt... But please, don't hurt me" Rosalyn said before pouring some alcohol to a towel and wipe it on the wound as the woman winced "Relax" Rosalyn said "How the hell can I relax?" The woman snarled as Rosalyn finished to wash the wound. Hershel handed her a needle that already sterilize by him. Rosalyn starts to stitch the wound quietly

"All done" Rosalyn said before wiping her sweat "Thank you" The woman said meaningfully "Pleasure is mine" She smiled before arranging her stuff back to her bag "You're a doctor?" The woman asked as she sat up "I used to be one" Rosalyn laughed before handing a bottle of water and a wet towel

"Here, clean yourself up" She offered as the woman nodded and cleans herself before drinking the water "Mr Greene, Carl... you can go back to the other, I'll watch over her" Rosalyn said "But Daryl says I have to watch over you" Carl said

"I have a gun, and you know I can take care of myself" she smiled as the boy nodded before he and Hershel went back to the other

"Anyway, can you tell me your name?" Rosalyn turned to the woman as she stayed quiet "I take that as a no" she smiled "It's okay, I know how you feel" she laughed before leaning to the table behind her "So, why did you run off from the town?" She look over to the woman again

"Those people are psycho" she replied simply as Rosalyn laughed

"Try to live with us for months" she joked "We're crazier than any people" she laughed "But we're the good guys. Even that guy who was asking you a question is a good guy" she continues "Are you serious? 'cause I didn't see anything nice from him" the woman rolled her eye

"Believe me, he is" Rosalyn smiles "The nice people I see is just you and that old man" she rolled her eyes "Really?" She laughed "Well, wait untill you see the rest of them" she smiled as they went silent for a moment

"Aren't you afraid?" She ask

"Of what?" Rosalyn ask

"You know I can kill you in a second" she said

"I know you won't" Rosalyn simply said "I've seen so many bad guys but I don't think you're one of them"

"You can't be so sure" the woman shrugged

"Well, if you really is a bad guy, you should've killed me when Carl and Hershel went out, right?" She replied

"That's a smart theory, girl" The woman said

"Thank you" Rosalyn smiled

"But you've to be carefull, your theory didn't always work on everybody" she said "I know" Rosalyn nodded

"Michonne" The woman said

"What?" Rosalyn tilts her head "My name. Michonne" she muttered as Rosalyn blinks a few times before smiling to her

"It's a nice name" Rosalyn said

"Thanks" Michonne smirked "Yours too" she said as they heard the door being unlocked "Come on we're moving" Rick said as he glared at the woman "Rick, stop glaring. It's rude" Rosalyn said as the man turned his head before walking out from the room followed by Beth, Hershel, Carol, the baby and the woman with Carl behind her. Rosalyn pick up her bag and turned around to see Daryl

"What's wrong?" Rosalyn ask while putting of her bag to her shoulder

"You should be more careful" Daryl rolled his eyes as he walked over to her "I've heard that million times, Daryl and I always says I'll be alright" she said as she and Daryl walked out from the cell block to follow the other

"You know, you're too nice to everybody" Daryl said as they watched the other putting some stuff into the car "I can't?" she tilts her head "Of course you can but-"

"Don't do that to a strangers" Rick continues Daryl's sentence

"Yeah" Daryl nodded

"Hey Rick, were you eavesdropping?" Rosalyn ask

"Nope. I just heard you two bickering and decided to butt into it" Rick said as Rosalyn laughed "You're weird" she said "So do you" Rick smirked as they watched Daryl walk over to the car and put on his vest. Rosalyn see Carl carrying bags and walked over to him "Let me help you" Rosalyn said before taking one of the bag and put it into the car

"Don't worry about your old man. We gonna keep our eyes on him" Daryl said as he pointed at himself and Rosalyn who's smiling at him as Carl nodded. Rosalyn walked towards Beth and helped her to push the gate open

"You know Rosalyn, you don't have to overwork yourself" Beth said

"I know" She smiled "But don't worry about me" Rosalyn said as they see Michonne limply walking towards them "Wasn't this place overrun?" she ask "It was" Beth replied while looking down at the ground, feeling uncomfortable with the woman as she walks away

"And you cleared it out all by yourselves, just a few?" Michonne snorted "There were other" Rosalyn smiled sadly

"Sorry" Michonne mumbles before looking down "Don't worry. It's okay" Rosalyn smiles

"Rosalyn!" Daryl yelled from the car as the woman nodded "Come on!" she exclaimed before grabbing Michonne hand and walk with her to the car

"Bring 'em back" Hershel said as Rick nodded while Rosalyn hugged Beth "Stay safe, Rosalyn" Beth said "I will" She laughed as the pulled away before she, Michonne, Rick, Daryl and Oscar get on to the car.

After traveling about an hour, Rick stopped the car and they get out from the car. Michonne put her sword to her back as the other went to the back of the car

"They have patrols" Michonne warned "So we better off on foot"

"How far? The night is comin'." Rick said while looking up to the sky

"It's a mile... maybe two" Michonne said as Daryl give Rosalyn some guns and her bag before he put on his bag and crossbow. Rick grabbed his gun and close the trunk's door before they walks into the woods. Rosalyn walks beside Michonne who's the one who lead them while Oscar walks behind them with Daryl and Rick behind him

"I know what you did for me... and my baby while I was... working thangs out" Rick pause "Thank you" He said

"It's what we do" Daryl said as they continue to walks. Daryl heard a groans of walkers and turned to Rick

"Rick" He whispered as Rick nodded "Down" Rick ordered as the other squatted down and a herd of walkers was stumbling towards them "Formation... no gun fire" Rick said as he stabs one of the walkers and Daryl shot the other with his crossbow

"Oscar" Rick called out as Oscar attack another walker. They backed down as another herd of walkers come from behind them

"There's some many of 'em" Daryl said as he pulled out a knife. Rosalyn stabs a walker and kicked it back before backing away from the herd "This way" Rick said as they walked down to a cabin "In there. Come on!" Rick said as they ran into the cabin "Michonne, come on!" Rosalyn said as Michonne stumbles into the cabin before slamming the door close

"Keep it down, keep it down" Rick warned

"What's this smell? It's a wow" Daryl said while covering his nose. Daryl, Oscar and Rick walked further into the room as Rick pointed his flashlight to a dead fox or something like that

"What the hell is that?" Oscar ask "It's looks like a fox or something like that" Rosalyn peeked as they heard the door banged by the walkers

"Daryl" Rick whispered as he pointed his flashlight at a blanket. "Stay back" Daryl said to Rosalyn as she nodded and backed away from him as Daryl nodded to Rick and lifted his knife as Rick pulled the blanket, revealing a hermit who's quickly stood with gun in his hand

"Who the hell are you?" The hermit yelled as he pointed out his gun while Rosalyn, Rick and Daryl pointed out theirs

"We don't mean any harm" Rick said

"Get the hell out of my house" The hermit ordered

"Okay, okay! But we can't right now" Rick sad

"NOW!" he yelled

"Shut him up" Michonne whispered

"Get out right now!"

"There are walkers outside!" Rick said as the hermit looked at Daryl and Rosalyn

"I'll call cops" the hermit warned "I am a cop" Rick said "Now, I need you to lower your gun" Rick said as he bent down to put his machete to the ground before standing up slowly "Don't do anything rash. Everything is nice. Let-let's just take this nice and slowly" Rick said as the hermit looked away

"Look at me, hey, hey" Rick called out as the man pointed out his gun at Rick's head "Show me your badge!" The hermit said "Okay, it's in my pocket. I'm just gonna reach down, nice and slowly" Rick nodded as he slowly reach down to his pocket before smacking the guns from his face as the hermit fires and almost shot Rosalyn who's now scrouching down while holding her head. Daryl reached down to her and helped her to get up

"Let go of me!" The hermit yelled as Rick hold him "Shut up! Shut up!" Rick yelled as he covered his mouth as the hermit bit onto it before running towards the door "Help me! Help me!" He yelled

"Don't open that door!" Rick yelled as Michonne pulled out her katana and stabs the hermit through the chest. Daryl looked through the window and said "Wanna see elmo?" He said

"Daryl, help me with this. Open the door" Rick said as Daryl help Rick to pick the man up and Michonne stands behind the door

"You gotta be kidding me" Oscar frowned

"He's dead, check the back" Rick said as Oscar run to the back

"It's clear" Oscar called out

"One, two, three!" Rick yelled as Michonne open the door and they throw the hermit outside before Daryl close the door and lock it. They run through the back side and continue their trip to woodbury. They reach woodbury after the sun down and they was currently looking at the guard while hiding behind a car waiting for the right moment to attack

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short, i know... please review! Oh! I mean! SEE YOU in my other story! JA NE!  
**

**Love, Rosalyn Moore**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
